


The Event

by tennesseebigfoot



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jugram is like the main tho obvi, Sexy, Smut, get steamy with your man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebigfoot/pseuds/tennesseebigfoot
Summary: The event you had to attend didn't go as planned, so you and your man leave for your own fun.
Relationships: Jugram Haschwalth/Reader, Jugram Haschwalth/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Event

It was the chill wind of the night that might’ve kick-started the parade of negative events soon to follow date plans, or perhaps it was the itchy tag you had forgotten to clip off the dress, or maybe even the fact you were horribly late to the formal Uryu had planned months in advance. 

However, let’s not start there— let’s start at the beginning. 

\---------

Jugram always woke up first, he always made sure he was as quiet as possible to let you sleep in, but you had woken up just as early as him on this particular day; your eyes fluttered open, landing on his golden locks as his back was turned to you.

“Good morning.” You hummed, sitting up to properly view his muscular back. He turned, eyes soft as they gazed at your nude figure.

“Good morning, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He pulled on his button-up, another day of work, and another few hours he’d be away from you. 

“No, I had to get up anyway, I’ve got to get everything from the dry-cleaners and on top of that Lille needs help with his suit,  
and- I have work.” You slipped off the bed, arms outstretched and around his waist, his warmth wrapping you completely.

“Seems we’re both going to be very busy before tonight.” His hands covered yours, “get dressed, my love.”

You sighed, pressing a kiss to his neck before turning away toward the closet, a hand reached for yours and you paused your steps, his lips pressed down on the back of your palm. Hair dragged on your hand as he rested there for a moment, peering up at you through golden lashes. There was a swell in your chest, a skip in your heartbeat, and a butterfly caught in your stomach. 

There wasn’t another word spoken, there didn’t need to be. The heat of his kiss remained as you dressed, a warmth in your chest never fading, the small romantic gesture set you aflame. You continued on with your daily routine, make-up, and hygiene before heading into the kitchen. Your mug was already prepared, he was closing his briefcase, more papers for Yhwach, you supposed.

“I’m heading out, I love you.” He took a sharp stride toward you, a hand under your chin, placing a delicate and sensual kiss on your lips. You pressed further into it, almost begging him to stay, and if given more time— you probably could.

“I love you too.” You smiled up at him, (E/C) eyes peering lovingly into his, “drive safe.”

“Always.” He kissed your right palm and turned on his heel, hair swinging with his own swift movements. He was truly a gift from above in your eyes, still so in love with you despite it being many, many years together. Unfortunately, however, there was no time to reflect and ponder over your relationship, you had errands to run. 

————

The day seemed to be going by smoothly, despite the many calls from your boss and the spill of coffee on your jacket, everything was going well. You had picked up his suit, and your dress for the formal banquet tonight, carefully placing them in the back of the car. 

A beat. 

“Hey, babe.” Your eyes remained trained on the road, Jugram fumbling on the other side of the phone call.

“Hey— sorry, I’m a little busy, what’s up?”

“I was just letting you know I picked up your suit.”

“About that, don’t forget about our dinner reservations tonight, okay?”

Your eyebrows knit together,  
There was no way you could make it to a dinner reservation tonight, not when you had the formal on top of which your own errands to run. You let out an exasperated sigh.

“I know, but I had to get these months in advance, remember? For that sushi place you wanted.” He said, you mumbled his words, sushi? Oh, that’s right. Jushiro had told you about it, he had made it sound so delicious, and had forgotten to tell you that there was a waitlist as long as your leg to actually get in.

“Alright, yeah, I won’t forget, what time?” 

“6.”

That gave you two hours before Uryuu’s formal— that was enough time, you thought, and you could go in your gown so you didn’t have to stop at home. You cooled down, mumbling goodbyes to Jugram, before putting the volume back up on your radio. 

This was okay, you could do this. 

————

“Babe, we have to go,” Jugram called from the living room, having been dressed in his suit for the past hour.

“I’m coming! Give me a second!” You yelled back, you couldn’t find your other heel, which you had thought was in the closet but apparently wasn’t. You searched everywhere, under the bed, in the bathroom, under the couch, and even in the car. 

“(Y/N), come on!”

“Jugo, I’m coming, you could help if you want!”

“You look beautiful, what could you possibly be doing that would require more time?” His voice filled the room, his usual careless expression deigning the blonde’s features. 

“I can’t find the other heel.” You raised the pump, trying to hide the crease of worry on your brow.

“It’s in the closet.” He strode toward the closet, disappearing behind the door.

“I already checked, it’s not there.” You turned to him, pump in-hand resting on your hip.

“You didn’t look hard enough, now my love, we should go.” He extended the missing pump toward you, a soft smile in turn.

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek, slipping on your heels, and following him out toward the car, one of his delicate hands held the wheel, whilst the other wrapped around yours. A comfortable silence settled between the two of you, quiet on your way toward the restaurant.

The arrival was swift, valet parking having been offered by the restaurant, you could practically feel your wallet dying in your hands, you stood next to Jugram as he offered the reservation name to the hostess. 

“Right this way.” She led the two of you to a table by one of the larger windows, away from the sushi bar that was currently housing at least 20 people. You shifted your dress, the tag on your waist giving you a minor itch. She seemed to bounce off back to her post, more reservations to take care of.

“This place is beautiful.” Jugram looked around, “however, I’m not completely sure it’s in our budget.”

“Jushiro hadn’t said anything about prices.” You moved again, this damn itch. 

“Are you okay?” He offered his hand, as though that had been the problem.

“I’m good, I’m good, it’s just— I didn’t cut off the tag of the dress, so it’s itching me.” You huffed, pulling your hands back up, “but it’s not a problem.”

“Right well, we should take a look at the menu.” He picked up the menu, reading over the items, and what they offered. 

As the night went on, it took another hour to get your food, causing you to rush through it, not allowing you to actually savor the taste. On top of that, your wallet was not happy with the cost of said meal, but— it was nice having that quality time with Jugram, the two of you are always incredibly busy. Last night had been one of the rare nights you both got time off, so you spent it with each other. 

He held the door open for you as you stepped out of the restaurant, immediately being hit with a cool wind. You shivered as though it went right through your body, when had it gotten so cold? An unconscious hand scratched your waist, not helping in the slightest. 

A suit-jacket landed on your shoulders, Jugram was busy speaking to the valet. You smiled, admiring his figure in the dress shirt before seeing his impenetrable countenance make way for mild annoyance.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Your arm wrapped around his.

“The valet says a 15-minute wait.”

“We’re gonna be late.” You mumbled, checking the time on your cellphone.

“I know.” He scoffed, both hands in his pockets, “are you still cold?” 

“I’m a little warmer.”

“Good.”

————

You were an hour late to the Ishida formal, however, you weren’t going to let that ruin your night. You had been looking forward to this since the invitation had been received. You had managed to give Jugram back his jacket, wanting to be presentable when you offered your apologies to the doctor. 

“HEY!” A call from the end of the ballroom emerged and within moments a pink mohawk had begun making its way to the two of you. 

“Bazz.” Jugram simply gave him a brief nod, “how is everything?”

“Boring. Well, not boring, you know how it is. Hey, (Y/N).” Bazz gave you a wink and a smirk, before returning to his best friend.

“I do, where is Uryuu? We have to offer our apologies for only just arriving.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Bazz shook his head, “he’s not even here.”

“What?” You looked at him, obviously confused at the statement having been laid bare in front of you. 

Bazz nodded, eyes closed with a sure of himself expression, “yup, haven’t seen the bastard all night. We’re all waiting for him.” 

“What could he possibly be doing?” Jugram was now even more annoyed, having had to zoom through such a nice dinner for a party that hadn’t even begun. 

“Beats me.” Bazz shrugged, “I’m gonna get another drink.” He walked off, running a hand through his hair before disappearing between some guests. 

Your jaw dropped, was he being serious? No, you thought, where the hell was he? He had made this formal such a big deal, and for him to not even show up? 

“So, perhaps we should mingle.” Jugram walked ahead with you in tow, you could already feel the irritation radiating off of him, he wasn’t happy. He was definitely, pissed, did Uryuu really just—

“Jugo.” You mumbled. 

He looked at you, “yes?”

“You’re hurting my hand.” 

“Oh.” He let go, “sorry, I must’ve— I’m just a little irritated.” 

You couldn’t blame him, they weren’t always on great terms and he was the one who kept telling Jugo that he had to attend the formal. You kept an arm on his, trying your best to soothe him over. 

“There he is.” Someone in the crowd said.

The two of you turned over, Uryuu was sauntering down the stairs, Orihime at his side as they spoke about god knows what. 

Uryuu held up a glass, “forgive me, everyone, I had to pull away for some business, but fear not, I’ve invited all of you for an announcement—“

“We’re engaged!” Orihime launched forward, unable to hide her own news, the crowd broke out into applause, you politely smiled and followed suit. 

The actual party began, and you had thought since he had arrived it would pick up, but you were wrong. 

Your dress remained itching you at your side, constantly reminding you of the nuisance that you had forgotten to snip off. You kept poking at it throughout the hour, trying helplessly to continue to soothe it. 

Jugo was pulled away, needing to speak to Uryuu and Yhwach, and to your annoyance— you were left alone. You went in search of some friends, finding them rather quickly as you discussed the engagement.

You yawned, showing no interest in what was happening. 

You thought about going to find Jugram, but realizing that he was probably doing that for you right now. You sat at a table, chin in hand as time went on. 

Another hour.

You scrolled through social media, bored out of your mind, still picking at your waist.

The familiar blonde hair settled next to you, “I’m back.” 

You put your phone down, “hey babe.” 

“So, shall we go, mingle?” He extended a hand toward you.

Your face dropped, “uhhhh, sure.” The two of you stood up together, as you had originally planned when you first arrived. He pushed your seat in and caressed your hand, another on the small of your back as you made your way through crowds. 

You were cornered by Askin, who seemed very interested in your opinion on the engagement. He leaned forward, his hair dangling as he spoke to both of you on the subject. Jugo remained as stoic as ever, simply nodding to every word his colleague offered. 

You once more poked at your side, unbearably tired and itchy, you just wanted to leave. You looked over at your lover, “hey Jugo, how are you feeling?” 

Askin looked at him, carefully studying the firm resilience, Jugram’s eyes fluttered back to yours, he could read your desperation to leave.

He caught the hint immediately, “actually— I’m feeling a little tired.”

“Oh?” You smiled, “well do you wanna go sit down?” 

He shook his head, “no, I think we’d better get home.” 

Askin smiled, “riiiiight, I’ll be seeing you then.” He shot finger guns and stalked off to go bother another unsuspecting couple. 

“Let’s go.” He whispered in your ear, and you followed his lead, the two of you waving goodbyes and slinking out of the venue, “I’m so glad there’s no valet.” 

You laughed, “me too, and I’m ready to take off this dress.” 

“Can I help with that?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Well, how can I refuse?” 

The drive was quick, Jugram’s hand settling on your thigh, thumb making small circles as he watched the road. You bit your lip, slowly his meticulous fingers veered toward your inner-thigh, lower and lower. 

“Eager.” You said, placing a hand on his.

“Well, I didn’t have much fun at the formal, did you?” He asked, turning into your street.

“I didn’t.” 

“Then we should have our own fun.” 

You smiled, giving him a sly glint as to what was to come— he sped into the driveway. You quickly ran out of the car; he chased behind you, your giggles scattering the walkway to the front door. 

He put a hand on your back, pushing you against the door once caught up, turning your face toward his. His long lashes dusted your skin as he pulled you into a kiss, long and sensual, diving in headfirst with passion. You opened your mouth, allowing in access as his tongue fought yours. 

You moaned into his mouth, hands reaching to his buttons. 

He pulled away, keys jingling as he unlocked the door, a long arm yanking you inside the house away from prying eyes. 

He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights, only a lamp in the corner of the formal room dimly lit. 

The two of you ran to your room, chasing the fleeting adrenaline of your own kind of fun. 

He unzipped the back of your dress, fabric spilling off of your body and piling on the ground around your feet. 

“Well, this isn’t fair.” You whispered, one-by-one undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“I don’t do it to be fair.” He retorted, “you’re absolutely beautiful, and I can’t help but admire.” 

His lips trailed fire down your neck, pressing soft wet kisses along the skin. You whimpered, fingers now pulling the material from his pants. 

“Lie down.” He instructed, you went to lie down, pushing off your underwear, now fully bare for the tall blonde. 

He carefully took off his own clothes, giving you a show whether he thought it or not. You admired the way he was meticulous with his movements, finally just as vulnerable as you, he approached the bed, almost cat-like. 

He caged above you, a hand on your cheek, tongue moving between your lips, tasting all of which you had to offer. 

Your hand lowered, dragging soft fingers down his chest and past his toned stomach, outlining each indent before reaching the end-goal. 

His breath hitched, feeling your hand on his member, pumping him, slow and sensual. His forehead rested on yours, small gasps leaving him, “(Y/N).” 

You smiled, his length growing ever harder as you worked on it. 

He grunted, bringing an arm to your upper-back, pushing your chest up to meet him. 

“(Y/N).” He whispered. 

You pushed him back, knocking him on his hands. He fell back, watching as you replaced your hand with your mouth. His pupils dilated, you couldn’t help but meet his gaze as you ran your tongue on the underside of his length, feeling the particularly thick vein from underneath. 

“(Y/N).” He called for you again, watching as you swirled the top before completely taking it in. Your hand returned to cup his balls, feathery touches as he rolled into your touch. 

Your head bobbed up and down on his length, delighted at the taste of him, eyes closed as you tucked your thumb in your fist and pushed more of him almost down your throat.

You hollowed out your cheeks, deepthroating as much of him as you could. 

He groaned above you, every so often hips coming up and thrusting into your mouth. His other hand found your head, simply resting on it as you pumped him. The dribble of pre-cum leaking out of him bringing you joy, pleasuring him to high-heaven. 

You began to move faster, pulling your mouth away as spit fell from said area, once again returning to pump him with your hand. He began thrusting into your hand, head thrown back, golden locks dangling in bliss. 

In a matter of moments, he stopped you, his hand completely covering yours. His slender hand pushed you back, edging you against the mattress.

You watched as he lowered himself, pushing back on hands and arms, hot kisses in his wake, your head fell back, he had given you no warning as his tongue swirled your clit. 

“Ju-Jugo.” You moaned, two slender fingers dragging up and down your folds before plunging into you. Scissoring inside of you at first, opening you up to meet with him and adjust to his loving touch. 

“Look at me.” He spoke, “my love.” 

Your head snapped forward, cheeks hot with delight, your (E/C) eyes staring into his green ones, half-lidded with desire. 

He curled his fingers, hitting that delicate spot that he had found long, long ago. Your legs opened wider, you were practically undone just by the heat of the moment alone. 

Jugram basked in your essence, he focused his attention, zeroing in on the pussy that brought him endless pleasure whenever possible. He almost came at the sight of you on the bed, eyes lulled with divine passion. 

For a moment he pulled his fingers away, simply sheathing his mouth to lick and eat at the inside of your folds. His nose lodged into your clit, completely engrossed in your pleasure and your pleasure alone. You were practically shaking under him, deciding that was enough he returned his digits, making quick work of the second he had left you bare. 

“Oh!” You moaned, hands clutching the sheets, “fuck.” 

He sucked on your clit, fingers now pumping faster, his other hand holding your thigh over his shoulder. You tensed, feeling that knot buildup. Your foot pointed, heel almost digging into his back as he continued his assault on your pussy. 

“Oh, fuck, Ju— I’m gonna…” you moaned, practically howling with pleasure. 

He worked faster, nose rested just above your most sensitive as he devoured your scent. His hair tickled the insides of your thighs, the familiar tightening at the pit of your stomach returning, “Jugo— Jugo, don’t stop!” 

The explosion of ecstasy held you in its arms, your back arched off the bed, sheets wrinkled as you let go, head thrown back in pure bliss. As you came down from your high, you could feel the excess as he lapped at your juices, as though he wanted to drown in the nectar. 

He came back up, kissing you with just as much force, you could taste your remnants on his tongue, his hand on the back of your head pulling you deeper into the kiss. 

You moaned into it, feeling his dick on your skin, almost begging to be inside of you, dripping with pre-cum. 

He sat back, reaching toward the table, and with expertise, he pulled his hair back into a lazy bun, a few hairs falling from the loose hold. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, grabbing your thigh and pulling you down, aligning himself at the entrance. 

You nodded, “y-yes.”

His cheeks were dusted pink, head looking down as he pushed into you, velvet walls tight around him, he groaned, eyes closed— mouth open. The sight made you drool, complete euphoria circling the two of you. 

“Oh, fuck.” You moaned in time with him, he pulled out again, before pushing back inside. 

He rocked his hips, hands holding your thighs as he fucked you with every inch of his power. You had no idea where you began and he ended.

Your hand held the headboard, it slammed against the wall in time with his thrusts. He let go of one of your legs, ducking down to suck on your nipples. 

“Oh, fuck! Baby,” you yelled, feeling his hand return to you clit. 

His tongue swirled, hardening the bud and sucking aggressively. 

You were over-sensitive, his excessive stimulation driving you to the brink of paradise. 

He moved to the other nipple, repeating the process. His drink rammed in and out of you at a frightening pace, he groaned, fully sheathing himself inside of you. 

“Oh, god.” 

He raised himself to your lips, pushing your legs just a little farther back, hitting parts of you that would remain unexplored had it not been for him. 

You moaned into his mouth, moving in time with his thrusts, moving your hips to meet with his despite the tired feeling in them as they locked around his waist. 

He tapped you, a sign to release him. You let him out, and in an instant he pulled out of you, flipping you on your stomach before returning to his rightful place inside of you. 

Your back arched, breasts pressed into the mattress, arms positioned at your sides. 

He began his pace once more, hand returning to your clit, he moaned, “(Y/N).” 

Your eyes rolled back, the nearing euphoria crawled up your toes and began making its way up. Your mouth opened a broken call, “I’m gonna cu— I’m gonna cum again.” 

“Cum for me, baby, cum.” 

You nodded, pushing yourself back to meet his thrusts, your body covered in a sheen of sweat. You turned your head back, locking eyes with his, full of love and desire. 

He gave you one final thrust, sending you over the edge, your toes curled as it completely washed over you. You practically screamed, having never felt such a strong orgasm in your life. 

He didn’t stop, hands on your hips as he pushed faster and faster, his dick hitting your g-spot sending you into hyperdrive. He fucked you into oblivion, “I’m— I’m almost there my love.” 

You nodded, tears in the corner of your eyes as his movements became sloppy, jilting himself farther and farther until released, ropes of cum shooting into you. 

He moaned out your name, dick twitching as he fucked you through his orgasm, hair having fallen out of it’s hold, “fuck.” 

One, two, three more thrusts and he stopped, pulling out of you and falling on the bed next to you. 

The two of you spent, not having enough energy to turn over and cuddle next to him, sweat covering you both. 

“Oh fuck.” You chuckled, eyes closed in delight, “that was really good.” 

He was catching his breath, nodding— not even being able to speak a word. 

After ten minutes of post-coital bliss, he moved, getting off the bed and grabbing a napkin, he began cleaning you up. He wiped off the cum that had dribbled out, your legs still weak from all the movement. 

“My love, you should go before you get an infection.” 

You chuckled, his soft eyes raking over your figure. 

“I know.” 

You finally pushed yourself up, almost falling over, your legs felt like jelly, you just wanted to return to your lover’s side. 

After finishing that business, you saw as he had put on a pair of underwear, you grabbed one of his shirts, it almost sank your figure as you lodged yourself next to him. 

“I love you, Jugo.”

“I love you too, (Y/N).” 

“Thank you for making tonight fun.” 

“Anything for you, my love.” He muttered, pulling you flush against him.

And it was silent. 

And it was warm. 

And it was full of love. 

Bonus: 

“Anything?” 

“Anything.” 

“Can you get me some water?” 

“Well, maybe not anything.”

“Jugo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! [@tennessebigfoot](https://twitter.com/tennessebigfoot?s=20)


End file.
